Currently, there are many tools that enable consumers to upload their digital photographs for creating a physical print. However, the aspect ratios associated with digital photographs generally do not align with the traditional sizes of physical prints (e.g., 4×6, 5×7, etc.). Accordingly, the digital photograph must be cropped to fit on a traditionally sized physical print. When this cropping process crops off portions of a face included in the digital photograph, there is an increased chance that the consumer will return the physical print and/or be unsatisfied with the printing tool. In view of this challenge, there is an opportunity to improve the photograph cropping process to reduce the likelihood that faces are cropped out of a physical print.